


Night's Embrace

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, MILFs, Nursing Hand Job, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: Zagreus has allowed the stress of his escape attempts finally get to him and finally decides it's time to take a nap in his room. Nyx believes that she can be of some use in alleviating his stress and motivating him to continue to try to achieve his goal.
Relationships: Nyx/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Night's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been playing Hades for months and found that a lot of the cast is hot. Nyx especially. So, I decided to write a fic with best night MILF giving Zagreus a break from all of his troubles. Hope you enjoy it!

The river Styx began to bubble as a figure emerged again onto its banks. The prince of Hades himself, Zagreus, made his way onto the cold stone floor, shaking the blood off himself, not unlike that of his pet dog, Cerberus.

“Blast. I was so close this time.” He muttered to himself, as well as any shade who may have overheard him. He began his slow march back to his room and the training grounds where he could once again escape through the window and attempt to break out of the underworld. With any luck, he would make it this time. He knew the goal to be far but he thought it to be worth the trials he must go to achieve it.

“Greetings, prince!” A chipper voice broke through his thoughts and drew his attention. “Woooow, you were gone for quite a while this time!” It seems Hypnos was awake for once to greet him.

“Yes,” Zagreus began. “I was at the top this time. I felt the true snow beneath my feet. Well, I did before I melted it as I took my first steps.”

“I see! It must have been quite a feeling! Your father must be none too pleased. In fact, he just stormed off a while ago. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Hypnos posed his question with genuine intrigue.

Zagreus flashed him a sly grin. He was well aware of where his father was; he had just gotten his ass handed to him (he would argue he put up a fair fight in return) by his father on the surface. “If you want to know why don't you ask him when he gets back. Of course, you’ll have to remain awake long enough to speak to him.”

“On second thought, I don’t need to know.” Hypnos’s curiosity was only beaten by his love for naps and staying away from the affairs of Hades.

“Oh, Hypnos, by the way, I got you something.” Zagreus reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment, stamped with a hoof print. 

“Ooooohh! Is this… did you really get me an autograph from the Minotaur? What’s this say, ‘To Hypnos, my biggest fan. Stay vigilant. Asterius.’ Oh wow! Wow!”

“Enjoy it, mate.” Zagreus smiled as he continued his walk back to his room. He spared a glance at his father’s empty throne. He would send him back there through the river Styx just as Hades had done to him. One day. Or night. Whatever time it was down here. 

He rounded the end of the hall and stopped at the corner. There stood a hue of violet to contrast the dark and gray tones of the House. Nyx floated alongside a group of vases filled with flowers bearing her colors. Zagreus had thought that she might like them. A token for all she has done for him throughout his life. Even with all the gifts of flowers, nectar, and ambrosia he knew he could never repay her kindness.

“Welcome home, my child.” Nyx remained in her ever-composed tone. To most the greeting would seem devoid of emotion; but Zagreus had known Nyx long enough to hear the gratification in it and knew she was genuinely glad to see him alright. “You must have fared well this time. I sensed a subtle feeling of fury all throughout the House while you were gone.”

“I suppose that must have been father and I’s duel.” Zagreus answered her causing her brows to raise quizzically, yet she soon defaulted back to her stoic face in understanding. “He was up there, Nyx. He was waiting for me on the other side of the door to the underworld. I… I could see the other side. I felt what it was like on the surface.”

He began to become more frantic with his words, as if reliving the feeling of being there. “I was so close, Nyx! Mother was just beyond my reach! I thought I had proved myself by making it to the gate but he would not relent. I fought him tooth and nail and felt that just a few more swings of my blade and that he would fall.”

“It is understandable that you are so anxious, my child. You have made it further than your father had thought possible. After many valiant attempts, you have done what no other shade has ever achieved. Your father will attempt to prevent your departure to the mortal realm again. Take heart and know that I will be by your side to aid you in your times of need.”

Nyx’s words had soothed Zagreus to a degree. He knew that she would aid him in any way she could. He carried her gift of a black shawl to remind him of that. But more than the anger or stress from his escape attempts time and time again he had grown tired. He would not surrender to his father’s wishes and cease his attempts but he wished for a break.

“I know. Nyx your help means more to me than you know. I will send my father down here through the river Styx and see my mother! For now… I think I need to rest for a moment. I’ll be on my bed… trying to nap, if possible, I suppose.” With that he headed off to his room, leaving behind a stunned Nyx.

Nyx had never thought of Zagreus requiring a rest for his efforts. They were gods, after all. The mortal blood in him must be requiring his break from the stress-induced journey. She would not stand to have him in such a weakened state on his trek up through the underworld, let alone to fight against Hades himself. 

She began to ponder just how to best deal with this problem as she watched him go, when a thought had entered her mind. Mortals did have a way of releasing stress that she believed she could perform for him. For a moment, only a brief one, a subtle smile stretched across her lips. She would provide her child a way to relieve his stress that would be a fitting reward for his feats.

\----------------------------------------

“Hello, room. Did you miss me?” Zagreus spoke as he entered his bedroom.

It was as vacant as usual. Given its sole occupant was attempting to escape every time he returned, it had fallen into a somewhat untidy mess.

“Hey, I improved upon it with renovations from the House contractor.” Zagreus quipped to no one in particular. “I was able to have this lovely new bed made for me. Though, this will be my first time using it.” 

The prince refused to argue any further, signalling that he was unwilling to defend his point against the basic observation on the neatness of his room.

At that point, Zagreus grumbled childishly, as he began to unfasten his robe and shed it of his body. Standing naked in his room he made his way to his Chthonic bed, where he proceeded to lie on the covers. Sleep was a strange process for deities, let alone ones living in the underworld where day and night were blurred into a never ending period of imperception. He began to clear his mind and focused on his breathing. He could feel the stress leave his body… alongside something else.

The room grew darker, as if the candles had gone out. He began to feel another presence with him. In fact, he felt a warm body right next to him. The hand slowly tracing it’s way across his chest down to his abdomen only confirmed this for him. Quickly opening his eyes, he was met by the dim lighting of the room. Through the haze he could make out a feminine form next to him. As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness he was shocked to see who it was.

“Nyx? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed...naked?” Though his tone was one of surprise, he took his time looking at her body. True to his word, there was Mother Night herself, stripped of her robe and her pallid body laid bare. She truly was a goddess in all forms with her shapely figure and unblemished skin. From his position he found his upper body resting upon her lap as if it was a pillow. He happened to glance upwards towards her breasts, where his gaze lingered for more than they ever had before. They were ample and each one was peaked with a small gray nub.

“Come now, Zagreus. It is impolite to stare at a lady for so long and say nothing.” Nyx’s reply was full of mirth, made evident by a small smirk upon her face as he tore his eyes away from her bust. “To answer your queries, I am here to help alleviate you of your stress and reward you for your perseverance.” Her hand drifted lower, grasping his cock in his palm as she began to pump it up and down.

Zagreus had never imagined Nyx would give him some reward for his trials, let alone one involving her pleasuring him. He would not deny that Nyx was a gorgeous woman that any god would be blessed to have the chance to lay with, yet he was torn with the years she had spent raising him. 

“Nyx I-I’m, ah- not sure I can accept this- r-reward.” His grunts only grew as did his cock under her quickened pace. He began to leak pre-cum, which caused Nyx to collect some by rubbing her palm across his head and slowly coated his member with. He reached out for her hand below only for her other one to grasp his hand. She brought them together, palm against palm, and interlaced their fingers. 

“It is okay, Zagreus. Be a good boy for me, please, and accept my aid once more.” Nyx leaned down and placed a kiss upon his forehead. His pants only grew as he began to sweat. His mind muddled with thoughts of pleasure and relief of the feeling yet torn by her performing the act. 

“What if someone walks in? What if they see?” He could not fathom to think what his explanation to any member of the House would be catching them in this predicament.

Nyx ‘tsked’ in response. “Come now, Zagreus. Did you think you were the only one who had influence across the House? Hypnos is my son, after all. I am at liberty to ask him to use his powers just as you are. Nobody will interrupt us. We have all the time in the world and I intend to savor every moment”

“But--” Zagreus was halted by the feeling of her thumb swiping the underside of his cock.

“Shh. Let the Night soothe you.” Nyx closed the distance between them again and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, silencing any protest to come. The feel of her plump and pillowy lips against his own overwhelmed Zagreus. For what felt like minutes to him, Zagreus was lost in a wave of pleasure. He surrendered to it and allowed her to continue her ministrations.

The room was filled with the faint sounds of her hand stroking his lubricated cock. The noise grew as she deepened their kiss, causing him to moan as she snaked her tongue into his mouth. He met it with his own but was soon overpowered and melted under Nyx’s control of the kiss. Bliss was the only word that could describe his state of mind.

Nyx soon broke off the kiss, leaving them connected by a thin strand of saliva. A quick swipe of her tongue across her lips severed it.

Zagreus was in awe of the sensual act, staring at her lips before his eyes yet again drifted down to her breasts. He longed to feel his lips against them and reached out his hand free of her grip to cup one but hesitated. He glanced back up at Nyx who showed nothing but an inviting smile.

“It’s alright, Zagreus.” Nyx cooed “You need not worry about displeasing me. My body is yours to enjoy. Come now, be a good boy and adhere to Mother Night.” With that, Nyx released his hand from her own and allowed him to roam over her body as he pleased. He continued to reach for her breast with one hand, bringing it right to his lips and placed a kiss on the peak of her nipple. He began to palm the underside as he soon grew to suck upon her bust. 

A series of “ah’s” came from Nyx’s lips as his tongue swirled along her nub. With his now free hand, he began to run it down her back feeling her ebony hair splayed upon her hourglass form. He reached her plump ass and groped a cheek within his hand. The feeling of the two different mounds that he held was one he would etch into his mind forever.

While Nyx was focused on Zagreus’s pleasure, she was happy to receive some in return. He was a natural at intimacy and she was glad that he could return her affections for him. She continued her pace on his cock, feeling his it pulsing for release. He was close and they both knew it. She brought her lips towards his ear to deliver the last piece.

“That’s a good boy, Zagreus. Let all of that pent up stress out.” Her whispers were followed by a gentle blow in his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

Her words and gently tightening her fingers against his throbbing member tipped him over the edge. With a groan against her breast, he came against her hand, coating it with his cum. He rode out the high for as long as she kept her hand on his cock.

Nyx gave a few more leisurely strokes, coaxing the last of his orgasm onto her fingers.  
She made sure that he was properly relieved before bringing her cum coated fingers to her face. She spared Zagreus a sultry gaze before licking her fingers clean, popping them in her mouth to make sure all of his seed was gone.

“My, such a copious amount. You must feel very relieved to have had someone handle your problem. Know that you can always count on my assistance, Zagreus.” 

Zagreus was too far gone in his afterglow to hear her. He released his lips from her breast and laid his head back to gain some semblance of control. Though, while Zagreus may have needed a moment’s rest, his cock surely didn’t seem to. Nyx kept her hand around the member, still stiff even after shooting such a virile amount of cum. It seems that another round was in order. This time she would use more than just her hand.

Nyx swung her leg over him, straddling his hips as she placed her hand on his chest to balance herself. With her other, she guided his member to the front of her heat, rubbing against him.

“It seems we are not done, dear.” Nyx’s movement brought a fresh set of groans to spill from Zagreus’s lips. “I must make sure you are truly relaxed in order for your attempts to leave the House to succeed.” Neither of them fully believed she was simply doing this just for his escape attempts, nor did they bother to dwell on that trivial fact.

With a slight raise of her hips she positioned his cock right under her entrance and impaled herself upon him. A shudder went through both of them as she soon began to leisurely bounce upon his erect cock. A gentle and deliberate pace was what she wanted to give him. A pace fit for lovers.

Up and down she rode his length, making sure to draw out the most grunts from his lips; as well as her own name hissed on occasion. She would please his body until all of the pain he had suffered was naught but a faint memory.

His hands tightly gripped the sheets until his knuckles were as pale as her skin. The pleasure he felt from her snug cunt wrapping around his length was indescribable. Zagreus could feel his troubles slipping away as he let his mind focus on nothing but the divinity before him. 

With his strength recovering, Zagreus didn’t wish to lay idly by while Nyx did all the work for the both of them. The next time Nyx came down upon him he bucked his hips up into her. A gasp was drawn from her lips. The sound only spurred him on to grab her hips and begin to fuck her at a tempo akin to hers. Both lost in the cloud of bliss. 

He gazed upon her form once more. Pristine and pale, radiating a loving aura. Her hair, matted with sweat, flew up with each thrust in multiple loose strands. Even as she came undone she was still a divine beauty. But what part caught his attention most was her lips. He desired to kiss her once more, to taste her, to simply feel his lips upon hers.

Raising himself up, he brought one hand from her hips to her breast to once again paw and rub it. She brought her hand to his back lightly tracing up and down his spine. She brought her other to cup his chin and tilt him to stare directly into her eyes. She batted her lashes at him ever so slowly before a smirk formed upon her lips.

Both of them leaned in for a kiss. Zagreus made an attempt to control it by closing the distance and capturing her lips first; but like before Nyx overwhelmed and subdued him. A loss he was happy to accept.

The motions that followed could only be described as raw and frantic. The rapid pace both moved at allowed Zagreus to slowly topple Nyx back onto the bed, allowing him to penetrate her deeper with every thrust. Nyx dragged her nails down his back, causing him the euphoric combination of pleasure and pain that he dealt with by furthering his animalistic rutting into her.

Zagreus separated the kiss, huffing as his blood pumped, to gaze down at Nyx. He saw her return his look with one of lust and adoration. For once since his trials began, he truly felt a sense of serenity. Though, he was brought back to reality by a small chuckle from Nyx. She seemed to have been admiring the look on his face as he lost himself to the moment.

Both could feel that his end was coming closer with every thrust. He could feel Nyx’s cunt tighten around him, as if begging for his seed. A request all but confirmed when she locked her legs around his waist, forcing him to hilt inside of her.

“Come inside me, Zagreus! Use me as your outlet and unleash your fury and stress inside of me!” She panted a hair's breadth from his lips.

Who was he to deny an order from Mother Night?

With a few more sharp thrusts and a growl he hilted inside of her, filling her passage with his warm seed as she released upon him, capturing his lips once more to muffle her moans. She held him close against herself with her hand on his back as they savored their climaxes together.

As they began to come down, they broke off the kiss and he laid his forehead upon her shoulder. His chest heaved as his heart raced to keep himself steady. His member began to soften inside her as their fluids flowed upon both of their groins.

Nyx, also as flustered, was able to somewhat recompose herself faster than Zagreus.

“Such a good boy.” Her words cooed straight towards his ears as well as sending a jolt straight to his heart. “I see you have finally released all that tension inside of yourself. Now, for the final part of your relaxation.” After finishing her words, she placed a single finger to tap against his forehead. He began to feel drowsy and his vision began to blur. The last thing he felt before his lids closed was a chaste kiss upon his lips.

“Sleep well, my child. Sleep and dream of the night sky watching over you when you make it to the surface.”

With those words, Zagreus passed out.

\----------------------------------------

Zagreus awoke from his slumber, nearly jolting up out of bed. He began to look around the room, only to find it as devoid of presence as he had entered. He looked upon his body and found that he still wore his robes and garb. Was it all just a dream? Did any of it really happen?

As the visions came flooding back to him he sprang forth to confirm if they were real. He left his room for the light of the hall and saw shades roaming to and fro. It seems Hypnos’s spell had worn if, if it ever was active at all. He turned to face the far end of the hallway. There he saw the corner’s sole resident leisurely floating above the ground as usual. Nothing seemed out of place with Nyx.

He was about to write it all off as nothing more than a vivid sleep deprived dream, that is until Nyx returned his gaze. She gave him a small smile and brought her finger to her lips to give him a ‘shush’. A blush formed on Zagreus’s face. That was all he needed to know.

Feeling refreshed he turned and made his way to his armory to attempt another escape when he felt a slight pinch in his robes. He felt across his clothing and pulled out a piece of parchment. Scrawled in graceful penmanship was a simple message: “Zagreus, if ever you need a moment’s rest out in the underworld on your ventures, take my black shawl. If you happen upon an empty room, rub my gift and I shall come provide you a calming break from your journey.” The letter concluded with a purple lipstick mark from a pair of thick lips at the bottom.

From that day forth, whenever Zagreus happened upon a chance to escape from the House, he always kept a black shawl with him.


End file.
